


Which is Jimmy?

by Spiraling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraling/pseuds/Spiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas that he can't tell him and his twin brother apart, and Cas comes up with a creative way to teach Dean which is which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which is Jimmy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altiloquentt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Altiloquentt).



> This came about when I saw a friend of mine on tumblr discussing a 'Which is Jimmy?' game with one of her followers. Taken out of context, I immediately imagined a 'Who's in your mouth?' scenario in which Cas and Jimmy were twins trying to help Dean figure out which one of them was which. Unfortunately, I was mistaken, and the 'game' they were talking about was a photoset of 9 close-ups of Misha's face, asking her followers to guess which was Castiel, which was Jimmy, and which was Misha. Needless to say, I was very disappointed. So, I decided to write out my version of the 'Which is Jimmy?' game.
> 
> I like my version better xxx

Dean gave a low moan as the smooth head of a cock slid across his cheek, leaving a thin smearing of precome in its wake, before coming to rest on his bottom lip. Dean flicked his tongue out, swiping it across the tip and gathering the moisture collected there before pulling his muscle back into his mouth and savoring the taste. There was a breathless gasp from up above him and the hips in front of his face snapped forward, the erection before him sliding across his cheek now that his lips were closed. Dean smirked and said, "Jimmy."

The weight of the erection was gone from the side of his face as he heard the person in front of him take a few steps back, and then there were lips at his ear - Cas's lips - whispering, "Good job," and rewarding him with a hand wrapping around his own hardened cock and giving a few firm but slow pumps. Dean bucked his hips forward, craving more of his boyfriend's touch, but the hand was gone far too soon and he was left wanting once again.

When Dean admitted to Castiel that he couldn't tell him and his twin brother, Jimmy, apart, he'd expected Cas to get annoyed with him or - hopefully - tell him a few tricks to keep them straight. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought his quiet, Christian-raised, named-after-a-damn-angel boyfriend would suggest a game of 'Who's in Your Mouth?' - which the twins had temporarily renamed 'Which is Jimmy?' for their own purposes. But Dean wasn't about to complain.

Despite the blindfold over his eyes, it was easy to tell them apart at first. Cas explained that he and Jimmy had experimented together in their teenage years so it wouldn't be anything new for them, but Jimmy was still pretty shy about fucking his brother's boyfriend's face. Cas just dove right into the familiar warmth of Dean's mouth, which made it easy to know which was which. But after a few rounds Jimmy started warming up to the game, at which point it got a bit more difficult. They were completely identical physically, right down to the curve of their cocks. So far the only way Dean could find to tell them apart other than stance and enthusiasm was their voices, which both of them were good at holding back unless they were caught off guard.

There was a round of shuffled footsteps and then Dean could hear the two brothers whispering to each other on the other side of the room, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. About a minute of hushed discussion later and they were returning to Dean, each grabbing him under an arm and pulling him up to his feet together. They pressed against Dean's sides, one of them kissing and sucking down his neck as the other pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, a set of hands grasping at both his hips. Dean wasn't sure what was going on - they had all agreed beforehand that this was just a game, that nothing truly intimate would happen - but he wasn't about to pull away from either of the mouths that were ravishing his body. Not knowing what else to do with his arms, Dean wrapped one around each of the twins' waists and held them close. 

The one that was kissing him pulled away slightly, sliding his lips over to Dean's ear. "Would you be okay with taking the game further?" It was Cas's voice. Dean started to ask exactly what he meant by 'further', but the next thing he knew one of Cas's hands slipped across his back, grabbing one of Jimmy's wrists and pulling his hand down to caress Dean's ass. Jimmy's lips had slowed and stilled on Dean's neck, hovering, waiting for permission to continue.

Dean was still mulling it over, weighing out the possible pros and cons as best he could in his aroused state, when Jimmy muttered into his neck, "Threesome with twins. You'll be the center of both our attentions," and gave a small nip to the curve where Dean's neck met his shoulder. That was all he needed to hear.

"Is kissing allowed or is that off-limits?" Dean asked. Jimmy pulled away first, then Cas, and there was a moment of silence where - Dean assumed - Jimmy shot Cas a questioning look and Cas either nodded or shrugged his consent.

"What ever you want." Jimmy's lips were on Dean's ear now and as soon as permission was granted Dean turned his body toward him, keeping his arm around Cas's waist as he blindly captured Jimmy's lips, initiating a slow, deep, explorative kiss. Jimmy submitted quickly, allowing Dean to map out his mouth as Cas wriggled out of Dean's arm and instead moved it to wrap around his brother. Jimmy's hands cupped Dean's face and Dean's arms tightened their grip around Jimmy as Cas slid up behind Dean, gripping his boyfriend's hips as he pressed simple kisses to the back of Dean's neck and shoulders.

Dean rocked his hips back and forth between Cas's erection pressed comfortably into the cleft of his ass and Jimmy's erection sliding against his own. Cas slowly ran his fingertips up Dean's sides and then pulled them away to run them back down Jimmy's sides, judging from their collective position and the shiver from Jimmy. The act gave Dean an idea that made him moan into the kiss. He pulled his lips away from Jimmy's and, after taking a few deep breaths, said, "One condition. You two have to let me watch you together when you take off the blindfold."

Dean felt Cas laugh softly against his neck before leaning forward, Jimmy mimicking the movement in front of him, and Dean's breath hitched as he both felt and heard the two brothers kissing over his shoulder. He silently cursed the blindfold covering his eyes, wishing he could see such an erotic sight, but it ended far too quickly as they both pulled away from him and someone's hands were pulling Dean in the direction of the bed. They turned Dean around, pushing him so that he was laying face-down on the bed, then silently pulling and pushing and rearranging him until he was up on his hands and knees in the center of the bed. One of them climbed onto the bed in front of him, sitting against the headboard from the sounds of it, and the other climbed up behind him, taking one of his ass cheeks in each hand and spreading them slowly. Dean knew he should feel embarrassed, not knowing who it was that was taking in the sight of his puckered hole, but somehow it excited him more than anything. His hips wriggled in anticipation, eager to see what these voyeuristic brothers had in store for him.

Dean let out a gasp as the bed shifted behind him and suddenly a wet tongue swiped across his hole. The one in front of him ran fingers lovingly through his hair before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips as the one behind him began circling his tongue around Dean's entrance. Dean moaned into the kiss, trying to stop himself from pressing his hips back onto the mouth of the man behind him as said man used his thumbs to gently open up the tight ring of muscle before thrusting his tongue into and out of Dean's body. The one in front of him pulled back, one hand still playing with Dean's hair as Dean shook and moaned.

Dean wasn't sure if they were still playing their game of 'Which is Jimmy?' but either way he couldn't stop himself from calling out, "Fuck, Cas!" He bit back a moan as the mystery tongue swirled around inside him in exactly the way Castiel knew drove his boyfriend crazy. But, much to Dean's surprise, the hand in his hair pulled his face up to meet the face of the brother in front of him, who laughed softly against his ear.

"Try again," said Cas's unmistakable gravelly voice, and Dean moaned and clenched at the sheets beneath him as Jimmy's tongue made quick, small, circular movements inside of him.

"God, you're amazing, Jimmy," Dean complimented, earning him a long, slow stroke of Jimmy's tongue along his inner walls in thanks.

"Where did you think I learned it?" Cas whispered into Dean's ear, causing goosebumps to raise across Dean's shoulders and all the way down his arms. He couldn't wait until they took the damn blindfold off of him and started putting on a show.

All too soon Jimmy's lips pulled away from Dean's wet hole, leaving Dean groaning disappointedly as the bed shifted and suddenly both the brothers' weights were gone from the mattress. Part of Dean was tempted to reach between his legs and begin stroking himself, but he didn't want their game to end too soon. He soon found that he wouldn't have had time to do so anyway, as another set of hands was quickly upon him, pushing him down onto the mattress and rolling him over. One of the brothers sat against the headboard again and pulled Dean up until he was resting between his legs, Dean's head in his lap. The other one crawled onto the bed below him, grabbing Dean's legs behind his knees and pushing them back until his thighs were pressed into his stomach. The one that was behind him took hold of his calves, holding Dean's legs up as the other sidled up between his legs and Dean heard the small _click_ of a bottle of lube being opened.

Dean's breath hitched at the wet sound of lube being squeezed from the bottle, and he let out a moan as a slicked up finger traced over his spit-wet hole before pushing in. The digit slowly pressed in and out only a few times before a second was added, the fingers burying themselves inside him and crooking to rub across his prostate. Dean moaned and arched his back, trying to press himself down on the fingers beneath him, but it was much harder to find leverage with his legs up in the air. So instead he mewled inadvertently as he wriggled his hips and the one holding his legs let out a soft gasp, and Dean knew then that Cas was the one prepping him and Jimmy was the one watching, but he didn't want to say anything because if he guessed they might stop, and Cas's fingertips teasing his sweet spot was too good to let it stop.

Cas began to scissor his fingers and Dean groaned and tried to arch his back again, only succeeding in burying his head further in Jimmy's lap. Dean's mind was quickly dissolving into a mess of raw nerve endings and desire and all he knew then was that he _needed_ one of the brothers inside of him, he didn't care which one, and as soon as he thought his body was ready for it he was groaning, "Cas, Cas!" and sure enough the fingers were retracted and his legs were let go, and Cas was whispering another dirty congratulatory in his ear as his slicked fingers gave Dean's erect member a few more firm strokes, before both of the twins' weights were gone from the bed again.

There was another small bit of whispered discussion that Dean couldn't really hear over his own breathing, a bit of rustling, and then the brothers returned to the bed. There was the _click_ of the lube bottle being reopened as one of his partners climbed in behind him again, running their fingers through his hair as the second twin slicked himself up, then scooted himself forward, between Dean's legs. He carefully aligned his tip with Dean's hole and pressed forward slowly, at first only pushing in about an inch past the head, pulling back out until he was only barely still inside, then pushing back in just a little farther than originally. He repeated the motions until he bottomed out, pausing when he was fully sheathed inside Dean's heat and rolling his hips a few times rather than immediately beginning to thrust. Dean was almost certain it was Jimmy fucking him, because Cas hadn't treated him so gently since their second or third time having sex. Cas was, surprisingly to Dean, a bit of a rough lover. Once he knew Dean could handle it Cas started to develop habits of pushing Dean into walls and kissing him viciously, bending him over chairs or counters or wherever the hell he felt like it and fucking him with little preparation. This was so tender, with Jimmy's slow, steady thrusts and Cas's fingers gently running through his hair, that Dean might have laughed at the scene if it didn't feel so damn _good._

Dean began rolling his hips down into Jimmy's thrusts to let him know he wanted more, and Jimmy let loose a moan as his hips inadvertently jerked forward, burying him in Dean's heat. Dean clenched his muscles around Jimmy's cock and groaned, grinding back into Jimmy as much as he could as Jimmy took the hint and sped up his pace. Jimmy leaned forward, planting his hands on the bed on either side of Dean's shoulders and using the leverage it provided to barrel forward into Dean, who gasped and groaned and inadvertently moaned, "Fuck, Jimmy!"

Dean's eyes flew open behind his blindfold and his body froze momentarily, fearing Jimmy would stop the incredible assault on his senses, but he was relieved when he heard a breathless laugh from Jimmy, who then leaned down to mutter, "Good job," in his ear. Dean moaned as Jimmy captured his lips in a quick kiss, hand wrapping around Dean's erection, which had begun slowly leaking precome onto his stomach, and giving him his few prize pumps for guessing correctly. He was surprised when Jimmy pulled his lips away but continued fucking him as one of Cas's hands slid from Dean's hair to the fabric of the blindfold, tugging it off over Dean's head and throwing it haphazardly off the bed.

"You won the game," Cas said as Dean blinked up at him, surprised by the bright lights in the room.

"Hell yeah I did," Dean replied in a groan, thinking that even if he had lost the game, today couldn't be considered anything other than a win on his part.

As soon as his eyes focused Dean turned his attention to Jimmy, panting between his legs. Dean's eyes glazed over with lust as he watched him, an exact physical replica of his boyfriend that fucked so incredibly differently. Jimmy's hands were on Dean's stomach, his chest, skating over as much of his skin as possible, thumbs tracing the outlines of his abs and fingertips gently tickling his sides and occasionally a teasing tweak to one of his nipples. Dean panted and writhed and at some point he grabbed Cas's hand, squeezing it in time with Jimmy's thrusts and causing Cas's breath to hitch. With the hand that wasn't being held by Dean Cas reached across the bed and cupped his brother's face, pulling him in for a kiss above Dean that dragged a moan from Dean's lips. When they parted from the kiss Jimmy moved down to Dean's mouth instead, his thrusts becoming steadily slower as they shared a few quick, breathless kisses before Jimmy moved over to Dean's ear.

"Bet you didn't know how kinky your boyfriend was," he whispered, and Dean shook his head because _gods no_ he didn't, but he definitely enjoyed the discovery. Jimmy continued, "He's getting off just watching his brother fuck you. But you feel so good inside, Dean," the compliment was punctuated with a sharp thrust that caused both of them to moan, "that it's no wonder he wants to fuck you for himself." With one more quick kiss Jimmy moved away, pulling his hardened cock from Dean's hole and causing Dean to groan and clench his muscles around the emptiness. But now that the blindfold was off, Dean could see what he was doing, so before the brothers had a chance to push and pull him into a new position he sat up and used his grasp on Cas's hand to pull his boyfriend to him. They kissed roughly, passionately, and Dean could only imagine the fucking he was in for from Cas. He moaned into Cas's mouth at the mere thought.

Cas pulled away from the kiss first, murmuring, "Hands and knees," against Dean's ear as he moved back behind Dean. Dean complied, noticing when he took the position that Jimmy was perched on his knees at the foot of the bed, slowly stroking himself as he watched the couple. Dean looked up and locked eyes with him, the barest hint of a blush crossing Jimmy's cheeks at getting caught touching himself.

Dean's eyes stayed locked with Jimmy's as he asked, "Hey Cas... Wanna watch me suck your brother off while you fuck me?" He winked up at Jimmy, who blushed a little darker as Cas moaned behind Dean.

"You have no fucking idea," Cas said, reaching one hand up to caress the side of Dean's face as his other hand guided his newly slicked-up erection to Dean's hole. Dean hissed at the penetration, rolling his hips back against Cas as Jimmy sidled forward until he was close enough for Dean to swipe his tongue across the crown of Jimmy's dick.

Dean took the head between his lips, swirling his tongue around it as he waited for Cas to start laying into him. Dean looked up at Jimmy through his eyelashes, Jimmy's breath hitching as he inadvertently thrusted forward. Dean pulled back a little but was almost immediately pushed forward again as Cas finished his few slow thrusts and began fucking into Dean rapidly. Dean groaned around Jimmy's cock as it was forced into his mouth, Jimmy grasping Dean's shoulders in an attempt to prevent himself from thrusting further in. Dean had to do little work other than remember to breathe as Cas's powerful, quick thrusts easily pushed and pulled Dean's whole body so that he was bobbing up and down Jimmy's length without having to move himself. Once Jimmy got the hang of Cas's rhythm he scooted back a little and began fucking Dean's face in time with his brother fucking Dean's ass, and Dean couldn't stop himself from moaning as both of his holes were violated in perfect unison.

"D-Dean," Jimmy moaned, one of his hands running through Dean's hair to his forehead, then pressing against his forehead as though Jimmy were trying to push Dean away even as he kept thrusting into his mouth. "Dean I'm gonna.. Gonna come," Jimmy's eyes were clenched shut and the hand he held on Dean's shoulder was clenching and unclenching sporadically. Dean gave an appreciative moan and pressed his mouth forward onto Jimmy's length, having no qualms about letting Jimmy come down his throat, but then Cas was grabbing Dean by the hair and pulling him up until he was in a kneeling position similar to Jimmy's, and Cas's pistoning hips were crashing his erection straight into Dean's prostate with each thrust.

"Sorry, Jim," Cas panted as Dean's breath grew ragged at the new assault. "I guess I'm still a little possessive..." He trailed off and pressed his lips to Dean's cheek gently. Jimmy nodded and walked forward on his knees until his body was pressed flush against Dean's, and he kissed his brother over Dean's shoulder again as he rutted his hips against Dean's in time with Cas's thrusts, Jimmy's erection slipping and sliding against Deans. Jimmy reached a hand down between them, taking hold of his and Dean's lengths and beginning to stroke them hard and fast together until Dean's eyes were screwed shut and his head was leaning back against Cas's shoulder as he moaned and thrusted back and forth between Jimmy's hand and Cas's hips and gripped at Jimmy's shoulders harshly.

"Dean," Cas moaned into his boyfriend's ear, suckling on his earlobe before kissing and sucking his way down as much of Dean's neck as he could reach and running his hands over Dean's hips and stomach and chest trying to touch as much of Dean as he could. "Feel so good. You're so perfect." Jimmy moaned his agreement and tightened his fist around their cocks, and then Dean couldn't take it anymore and he was coming, into Jimmy's hand and on their stomachs and Jimmy's breath hitched and he was coming too, milking them through their orgasms as Cas continued pumping into Dean's tightened circle of muscles until he too was spilling himself and marking his lover's insides.

When the three were spent they all slumped against each other, none of them entirely sure what was holding them all upright, and they stayed slumped together until Cas unwillingly pulled his softening member from Dean's ass and the shifting caused them all to fall back onto the mattress. Dean laughed breathlessly as he rolled off of Cas's chest, where he had landed, and instead allowed himself to curl into Cas's outstretched arm. There was an absence of warmth to his other side and Dean rolled slightly to find Jimmy laying on his side, as close to the far edge of the bed as he could get without falling off, unsure of his place in this scene now that the act he was recruited for was over. Dean frowned and motioned for Jimmy to come closer, and when he was close enough Dean wrapped his arm around Jimmy's shoulders the way Cas had his arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders, and he pulled Jimmy up against his side. Jimmy warily caught his brother's eye in a silent request for permission, and Cas smiled softly and nodded. Jimmy sank into Dean's embrace comfortably, and Dean pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You were great, Jimmy," Dean complimented with a smile. "Although.." Dean looked at Cas accusingly, "I never got to see you two put on a show for me." Jimmy and Cas both laughed and Dean continued defensively, "Hey, I'm serious! Every man's fantasy, guys. And I was _this_ close!"

"Yeah, but you did get the best part of the fantasy," Jimmy commented, and Cas smiled over at his boyfriend, pushing himself up and pressing a kiss to the tip of Dean's nose.

"Well.. How about next time?" Cas asked, throwing a wink at Jimmy, and Dean wasn't sure the combination groan and moan he made was entirely human as he pulled Cas down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a continuation where Dean gets to watch Cas and Jimmy put on a show for him. It all depends on how the readers react to this one! If you guys let me know you want it, chances are I'll write it. ;)


End file.
